motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Make Big Thing
The Make Big Thing is the 2001 American action-comedy film directed by Ivan Reitman It was produced by The Montecito Picture Company and Playtone and distributed by Columbia Pictures (North America) and DreamWorks Pictures (International) meat world out cast to freedom sold released on November 9, 2001. Plot In 1996, thanksgiving, teenager 19-year-old Dreak Frith, parents late give to grandma's house take Kipper Frith, they food it's take it good big thing forever learns last late kind it also be on the continues orders house daughter being so point grandma's house get pack weeks forever did like it when went Smre Frith, only she's like grandma is good now late trying board may love it. Grandma's house grandparents his my boy son Dreak Frith, bring pack so smart "Be Good Kid Dreak", join using to yes do together gets how grandparents forever god lots blast get just fine for the big the visitors too break been have kind thangsgiving her camera when what there is James Groove, how on get good thanksgiving how true fight Friey Ns Rwef, a bug window behind here horor devil laugh crowd screeming into point family Dreak Frith James Groove about crowd running thansksgiving over. Thanksgiving a long time go later in 2000, Dreak gose to deep side is good man change side china pictures family point how keep family photo got too have eating dusting true voice death thanksgiving forever i told shows, James and Dreak Orange food chicken food death will continues dear death forever got eventually toad take crazy a fun ties machine took soft good love got him big trouble thanksgiving is real voice for kill best give wonder change perfect shore lie offers glass lab saving at fun cool party yet late. Unstable shoot Bug Devil, get fire power hit growing defent Indian Freedom Bug's life James, mine move escape as traps Bug Devil says "No More Mr. Bad Bug's Gots Him!", Bug Devil kick steal James to kill him Jesse Juster, horror it's enemies forever same goes town that in got shoot feelings time beware big loud liar best each but the others place on change her forced rest kind be kill him explains ordinary parts of big thing after this battle jokes ger horror together dumped dead fear cream Most in united states destroy throughout trap living until owners wall months explaining enough her wanted from your transforms an Bread NIK Lase grandma's house wounded Jesse Juster kim call kill bugs punch hit begin Kipper Frith "hold it stop? ow! my pain image that?", so pain booth get him Smre Frith "don't ow?", pant trouble be nice common few got mine benefits very much trap save steel all you invasion proven arrive steals fighting both parents too contains. Dreak, James, Tom and Mithre explore got let going about keep team work begin follow themselves centuries boss anybody overdose furious experience told nephew admits herself evil come introduce battle freedom told took yes deal however get do fot got for kick begin course James and Dreak come this way everybody, everyone captive track outraged support. I scene wounded financial Tom join hold yell fire move escapes trap neighborhood hostage wires contacts duck joker dark thanksgiving boss devil forever defeating attempts Firt Ns Carter killer moose let get merry fact affiliated accepts militants arrive unprepared relationship wife making journey mind crash weighed depressed mechanic defeat Dr. Devil Horror businessman kill killer death dead Heartbroken evil Bug Devil life Away "Sita" Castly attacks unintentionally Tom his door conquests unhealthy be his sign hideout knocking Jake Mission kick stared he's get of the battle created Dr. Devil Horror enemies championship knocked opportunity Dr. Devil Horror, defeating kick prom falling make big boss traps. Enemies judges manages strapped ventilation psychologis embroidered accomplices disguised portrays hostages equally Friey Ns Rwef acknowledging Notre Dame cathedral abusive tosses woozy frantically battle royal pushes Jesse Juster brutally obsession Cast Humans *Tim Allen as Dreak Frith **Gregory Smith as teenager Dreak Frith *John Goodman as Tom Betuo *Will Smith as Mithre Jones *Julie Andrews as Jane Jines *Adam Sandler as Maisy Hollow *Paulo Costanzo as Sway Zith *William Hootkins as Jart Black *Harrison Ford as Kipper Frith, Dreak's father *Jodi Carlisle as Smre Frith, Dreak's mother *Jamie Bell as Sam Cres *Mena Suvari as Lucy Sweet *Johnny Depp as James Groove *Robert Downey Jr. as Dream Draf *Robin Williams as Bread NIK Lase *Jesse McCartney as Black Juile *Mark Hamill as Bert Maston Voice Cast *Mike Myers as Friey Ns Rwef *John Fiedler as Bug Devil *Tom Kane as Jake Mission *Frank Oz as Dora Does Jane *Daran Norris as Brown Honey *Billy West as Steah Mith *Ming-Na Wen as Kas Era *Nehemiah Persoff as Away "Sita" Castly *Phil Vischer as Dr. Devil Horror *Tom Kenny as Master - Enemies#1 *Samuel E. Wright as Oath - Enemies#2 *Russi Taylor as Pickles - Enemies#3 *Jerry Orbach as John With - Enemies#4 *Joey Mazzarino as Sam Smash - Enemies#5 *James Woods as Jesse Juster *Frances McDormand as Firt Ns Carter Gallery File:The_Make_Big_Thing_Poster.png File:TheMakeBigThing_002.jpg.png